With you
by Knight of the Sun
Summary: Rated just in case. A collection of songfics. Alternative. All based off of YYH characters. Guess who! Please read and reveiw!
1. With You

Hola, amigos! Welcome to my first songfic! I tried to make it Hiei talking about Yukina, but it might be a tad OOC. I tried... Anyway, please read and review!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Linkin Park, (One of the best bands ever!), Yu Yu Hakusho, or the song 'With You'.

**With You**

By Linkin Park

_I woke up in a dream today,_

_To the cold,_

_To the static,_

_Put my cold feet on the floor,_

I dream about it constantly. I don't dare. I can't.

_Forgot about yesterday,_

_Remembering,_

_I'm pretending to be who I'm not anymore,_

I'll never be truthful. My life, your life, it's all one big lie.

_A little taste of democracy,_

_And I'm left in the wake,_

_Of the mistake,_

_Slow to react,_

Ever since that awful day....I was always looking for you. Now I've found you, what do I do?

_Even though you're so close to me,_

_You're still so distant,_

_And I can't bring you back,_

You're right there. So close, but so far. I can never tell you.

_It's true the way I feel,_

_What's promised by your face,_

You're always so happy, so content. Are you lonely inside?

_The sound of your voice,_

_Painting on my memories,_

You're so innocent, so kind. Would you disappointed in me?

_Even if you're not with me,_

_I'm with you,_

You know me, but you don't know me at all.

_You, you, now I see, keeping everything inside,_

_With you,_

_You, now I see, even when I close my eyes,_

You keep it all inside. Day after day, you fear it. I embrace it.

_I hit you and you hit me back,_

_We fall to the floor,_

_The rest of the day stands still,_

_Fine line between this and that,_

_When things go wrong, I pretend that the past isn't real,_

I want to forget it, forget you. But I can't.

_I'm trapped in this memory,_

_And I'm left in the wake of the mistake,_

_Slow to react,_

_Even though you're so close to me,_

_You're still so distant,_

_And I can't bring you back_

You think you know me, but you don't even know yourself.

_No, no matter how far we've come,_

_I can't wait to see tomorrow_

You'll never know, and I'll never tell you. You're too innocent, too kind. You can't possibly understand. I suffer alone.


	2. Bring Me to Life

Hola! Thank to my reviewers!

**Amychan:** Thank for telling me. And thank you for reviewing!

**Cartoon-Protector**: You've never heard Linkin Park!? You poor, poor soul. Thank you for your review.

**BubblyBoo**: Linkin Park rocks! Thank you for reviewing.

**Moon Archer**: Awwww....Ok, there. Happy? Anyway, Hiei was supposed to be nice in that one. He's always nice to Yukina. Thank you for reveiwing.

**HarmonyHanyou**: Here's your sequel. Thank you for reviewing.

**Disclaimer**: Am I rich? No! So, therefore, I do NOT own Evanescence! The band owns the band. (Or is it the record company...?)

**Bring me to life**

By Evanescence

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core, _

_Where I've become so numb_

You were the only one who ever understood me. The only one who ever cared.

_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead, _

_It back home_

Floating, just looking at the happy people, it pissed me off. I was never that happy, unless I was with you. All those stupid pranks I pulled, all those times you bugged me to not ditch, for all it annoyed me, it also made me happy.

_Wake me up inside, wake me up inside,_

_Call my name and save me from the dark,_

_Bid my blood to run, before I come undone,_

_Save me from the nothing I've become,_

I'm just some stupid spirit now. If I hadn't saved that stupid little kid, then none of this would've happened.

_Now that I know what I'm without,_

_You can't just leave me,_

_Breathe into me and make me real,_

_Bring me to life,_

You how much you mean to me, even though I won't admit it. Without you, I'd just be some stupid punk with a stupid mom. Instead, I'm a stupid punk with a stupid mom and a girl who cares.

_Wake me up inside, wake me up inside,_

_Call my name and save me from the dark,_

I'm just lying there, wasting away. Mom's just irresponsible, so you do twice the work?! What kind of crap trade is that?!

_Bid my blood to run, before I come undone,_

_Save me from the nothing I've become,_

_Bring me to life,_

You do it anyway. You don't care what other people say. Hell, you'll even run into a burning building for me. Not many people can say that, now can they?

_Frozen inside without your touch, without your love darling,_

_Only you are the life among the dead,_

I really don't think I would be where I am today without you. I'd be in juvi, or have committed suicide. Instead, I got killed by a non-lethal accident. I guess it's better than nothing. Still, I'd rather not be dead at all. If I'm dead, I can't be with you.

_All this time I can't believe, I couldn't see,_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me,_

You always cared and always helped, no matter how stupid I was. Sure, I've been slapped a fair amount of times, but I always deserved it.

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems,_

_Got to open my eyes to everything,_

And now, even as I speak, my second chance is slipping away. After this, I'm gone.

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul,_

_Don't let me die here,_

My mother was too drowned in her sorrows to listen, and no way did Kuwabara respond. You, however, took it literally. Now, as you kiss my faintly glowing form and my soul is sucked into its rightful place, I understand.

_There must be something more,_

_Bring me to life._

Thank you, Keiko. For giving me a second chance, even when I didn't deserve it.

A/N: I really don't understand how I can write such emotion! It scares me.... ANYway, my fear aside, please reveiw! Thank you!


	3. Alive

Hello once again! After forever, I've decide to post another songfic. I wanted to use Meant to Live, by Switchfoot, but I couldn't find the lyrics. I used a P.O.D. song instead. But I'm running out of ideas, as unlikely as that is. Please, please, pretty please, give me some suggestions! I'd appreciate it so much! Thank you to all my reviewers!

**Jimmy B**: Thank you. I'm sure your stories are awesome, but if you want me to, I'll beat-read them. My email address is 

**Moon Archer:** Thank you. Do you need help with your Sirius songfic? Siriusly, I'll help (lol).

**HarmonyHanyou:** Thank you.

**Amychan**: COOKIES!!!! ::Stuffs face full of crumbly goodness:: Mmm uoo moh oor omonmn ::Swallows:: I mean, thank you for your compliment.

**BubblyBoo:** Thank you. Evanescence rocks!

**Jaderabbit**: Yusuke's awesome! How can you bash him? I think I might've on accident a few times, but I never mean it! ::shifty eyes:: Thank you.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own P.O.D. I've never even heard this song, I just thought it fit. I feel like such a hypocrite...::cries::

**Alive**

By P.O.D

_Everyday is a new day_

_  
I'm thankful for every breath I take_

I've never felt this way before.

_I won't take it for granted_

_So I learn from my mistakes_

I've hurt so many people, wrecked so many lives. I've watched so many die, most at my hands.

_It's beyond my control, sometimes it's best to let go_

_Whatever happens in this lifetime_

I began again, in hopes of saving myself, preserving my criminal ways. Six years later, my hopes were realized; I was saved, but in a drastically different and rather painful way.

_So I trust in love _

_You have given me peace of mind_

I am no longer the legendary thief, but someone else. I became someone whom, previously, was unable to describe.

_I feel so alive for the very first time_

_  
I can't deny you_

_  
I feel so alive_

_  
I feel so alive for the very first time_

_  
And I think I can fly  
_

It feels like my blackened heart has been dusted off, with a duster only you can hold. Like a riddle, which only your motherly touch can fathom.

_Sunshine upon my face_

_  
A new song for me to sing_

_  
Tell the world how I feel inside_

_  
Even though it might cost me everything_

When you were hurt, did you cry out in pain? No. Holding your glass-filled arms, you asked if I was okay.

_Now that I know this, so beyond, I can't hold this_

_  
I can never turn my back away_

At ten, I was going to desert you, leave you all alone. After that day, I didn't.

_  
Now that I've seen you_

_  
I can never look away  
_

Those scars of yours held me, like the key to my unintentional imprisonment. But I'm not angry. I'm the opposite: happy.

_Now that I know you (I could never turn my back away)_

_  
Now that I see you (I could never look away)_

When you were dying, lying on those merciless hospital beds, I tried to save you. It was then, after I almost died trying to rescue a human life, that I realized the truth. I had committed my last act of thievery. I had stolen hatred from my soul, replacing with something much more productive.

_Now that I know you (I could never turn my back away)_

_  
Now that I see you (I believe no matter what they say)_

I am neither demon nor human. I am something completely different. I am a son. I am a son who loves his mother. I am a son named Shuichi Minamino. I am, for the first time in my many years of living, completely and fully alive.

**A/N**: I'm not quite sure how good that is. Sorry if the format is a little messed-up. I think Meant to Live would've been so much more fun to write. Oh, well. When you review, can you please leave suggestions? I'm thinking about doing Botan, or maybe Genkai. I don't know. Suggest a song and the character you want me to write about. Thank you!


	4. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Hiya! This might seem a little repetitive to some, but oh well. This is in response to Arika's request. If any of you, my other readers, have requests, please tell me in a review! It makes it so much easier! Maybe a Yellowcard song? I just got their CD!

**Shadowedsketcher**: Thank you. You gave me the idea. Y'know, when you told me to use Alive in my other fic?

**Arika**: That is such a cool name. Sorry, just had to comment. ANYway, I used your request. I tried, I really did.

**HarmonyHanyou:** Thanks for the site. It's really good, I used it.

**Disclaimer:** I neither own nor claim to own Green Day or YYH. I didn't say anything about writing, though...

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

By Green Day

_I walk a lonely road  
_

_The only one I that have ever known _

I've lived long time, and through it all, one single thing haunts me the most. It's not the kills I've made; I don't think twice about those. It's something which has marked me as 'outcast' my entire life.

_Don't know were it goes _

_  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

I just lived my life, stealing and not caring about anything. After all, why should I? I'm always going to be alone, and no one can change that.

_I walk this empty street _

_  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams_

I had dreams once, but not anymore. Why fool myself? Dreams are but wants. And I've never gotten what I want.

_Where the city sleeps _

_  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

The others can sleep peacefully, knowing that they have a family to wake up to. Me, I woke up for the first time, just to be thrown over a cliff!

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me _

_  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating _

I don't love. Period. To love is to be broken. Except...

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me _

_  
'Till then I walk alone _

Yukina... My sister... She's the only one who really cared. She searched for me, just as I searched for her.

_I'm walking down the line _

_  
That divides me somewhere in my mind _

I don't want to feel anything. Usually. Sometimes, I'll look at that baka ningen and his sister and I'll be... I don't want to say jealous, but...

_On the border line of the edge _

_  
And where I walk alone_

I'll never be comfortable, though. I'm destined to be alone. No matter what.

_Read between the lines of what's _

_  
Fucked up and everything's all right_

I'm a victim of my circumstances. If they don't like me, then too bad. I am who I am. And I won't change.

_Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive _

_  
And I walk alone_

I live, but I'm not alive. Kurama has found peace, but I have yet to find anything except loneliness. I'm surrounded, but I'm still alone.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me _

_  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

I don't want a family, do I? I'm happy being alone, aren't I?

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me _

_  
'Till then I walk alone _

Who am I kidding? I'm downright miserable, but no one really sees it. I hide it too well.

_I walk this empty street _

_  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams_

Everything I feel, it's all hidden. Forbidden, just like me.

_Where the city sleeps _

_  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone  
_

No one cares. They never have and never will. The end.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me _

_  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating _

I don't want Yukina to know. If she did, everything would be so much more complicated. Life right now is simple: Wake up, Be a jerk to Kuwabara, Kill something, Be a jerk to Kuwabara, and Sleep. It'd be so much different otherwise.

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me _

_  
'Till then I'll walk alone!_

I'm alone and I accept that. It's so much easier than being friendly. And Yukina will never be hurt. It's better this way.

A/N: He kinda seems like a recluse here, doesn't he? Oh, well, I guess that's what he is. I'm assuming you already know who this is, don't you? In case you are really stupid, I'll give you a hint. This chapter is almost identical to my first one, except with a different song. Another hint? Okay. Here ya go: "Hn."


End file.
